


Comfort

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, bad ex boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Jensen and the reader have an intense day of filming together that results in more than a few secrets shared…





	Comfort

You watched Jensen careful. The look he was giving the man sat across from him was not one you’d ever seen out of him. His body was relaxed and had an air of confidence about it, even though you knew he was probably angrier than he’d ever been in his life.

“Like I said, how much?” said the other man.

“Like I said, I don’t share,” said Jensen, narrowing his eyes.

“Well it’s like I said, no one’s leaving until we resolve this,” he said.

“I guess no one’s leaving then,” said Jensen, lifting his chin, licking his lips. His jaw clenched, his eyes turning a shade darker, something dangerous sliding up under the surface. The man leaned back in his seat, looking to you. “Ah ah.”

He blinked long and slow before he looked back to Jensen, turning his nose up at him.

“I can’t look at a woman in a pretty dress now?” he asked.

“Look wherever you want as long as it’s not at her,” said Jensen.

“You got a lot of bark, kid,” said the man, standing up, fixing the button on his jacket. “You got five minutes to decide how you want this to play out.”

The man left the hotel room, Jensen’s chest rising and falling quickly once you were alone.

“Jensen…shit,” you said, rolling your eyes as he started to laugh. “I’m so sorry.”

“Take it back to after the door shut,” said Rich, the camera moving back in close as Jensen wiped the smile off his face. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jensen started to breath heavily again, your mouth opening but getting hung up as you looked at him.

“Anytime today, Y/N,” teased Rich.

“I know,” you said, Jensen going back to breathing heavily. “Dean, we need to get out of here. Now.”

“You think I don’t know that? Just follow my lead,” said Jensen, Rich calling cut a few seconds later.

“Let’s get another one and then we’re moving on to scene 21,” said Rich. You nodded as your co star for this week’s episode came back in the room, the three of you running through the scene again more smoothly this time, Jensen looking for where he left his coffee the second you were finished. You were slow to get to your feet and grab your heels, padding over to the motel set, taking a seat on the fake bed, glad to see the cameras were already set up over there.

“Y/N, you okay today?” asked Jensen, walking over with a smile. You laughed, looking at the bed. “I see you’re as thrilled to do a sex scene as I am.”

You nodded, closing your eyes. You knew the scene was coming before the season even started. The idea of being basically naked in front of Jensen horrified you and you’d spent the past five months trying to get in crazy good shape. Maybe you’d lost a pound or two but you’d still been scared to do the scene with him. Up until a week ago. Now you just hoped he didn’t get a good look at you at all.

“You uh, all taped up?” he asked. You nodded, pointing to your chest.

“This is torture,” you said with a laugh. “I can’t wait to get this stuff off.”

“I uh, asked Cliff to make sure no one is around that isn’t supposed to be,” said Jensen.

“Thanks,” you said. “For looking out for me.”

“Let’s bang this one out so we can get out to lunch, okay?” he said.

“Sure Ackles. We can bang one out,” you teased, Jensen laughing and relaxing as Rich walked over to set. “You ready for us?”

“We want to do this in three solid takes. We’ll cut them together. There’s not much dialogue so just imagine you’re finally having sex with the love of your life,” said Rich.

“We got it, dude,” said Jensen. “Just let us know when to go.”

“Give us two minutes,” said Rich. You swallowed hard as you stood up and went over to the wall, closing your eyes as a shudder ran through you.

“Y/N,” said Jensen quietly. You opened your eyes, Jensen giving you a soft smile. “I know this is weird. Just try to relax. Focus on me, on Dean. I’ll make sure nobody sees anything.”

“How are you gonna do that?” you asked.

“Trust me?” he asked. You nodded, Jensen smiling as he took a deep breath and put a hand on his tie.

“Okay guys,” said Rich, your head turning away to look at the crew, a far smaller number around than you were used to. “Robe’s right here for you when you need it, Y/N.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath before dropping your chin and shaking out the nerves. When you glanced back up you gave a small nod.

“Action!” said Rich.

“What the hell were you doing back there?” said Jensen, ripping his tie off from his neck, glaring down at you.

“Saving our asses,” you said, Jensen rubbing the back of his neck with a dark smile before he started to scowl. “Don’t give me that crap, Winchester. I knew exactly what I was doing and it worked.”

“You were this close to dying,” he said.

“But I didn’t,” you said.

“But you almost did,” he said.

“Why do you even care?” you shot back.

“Because I love you,” he said, taking a small step back. “I love you.”

That wasn’t the line but it was close enough and you were rolling with it.

“Well good because I love you too,” you said with a shrug, looking away, crossing your arms. Jensen’s hand found your cheek and turned it back to face him, delivering a soft kiss to your lips that grew more heated as he went.

You always figured he’d be a good kisser but damn was he  _good_. You weren’t even going past lips and it was probably one of the best kisses of your life. He pulled you away from the wall and started to undress you, your hands working on him, staying together as long as you could before you both needed air. He turned your body some, angling your back towards the camera, leaving only your front exposed to him. The second you were “naked”, dress on the floor, tape covering your chest and nude underwear on, Jensen in a pair of navy boxers, he wrapped an around your back and pulled your chest to his, smashing you together before he hiked his hands under your legs and picked you up, carrying you over to the bed, concealing your body with his. He rearranged the two of you so that his arm was across your back again, fingers teasing in the back of your hair, his large bicep covering the spot where you separated for a moment and came crashing back together. He kissed you and roamed his hands over your back, eventually resting his forehead against yours with a pant.

“Cut. That was great guys,” said Rich, handing over the robe, Jensen pulling it around your shoulders before looking away as you pulled it in front of yourself. “Looks strong but sweet. We’ll go again if you’re ready.”

You nodded, quickly going through the scene twice more before you were back on the bed with Jensen, resting your forehead against his.

“Thanks,” you said, looking at how green his eyes were this close up. “I’m pretty sure no one saw anything except for you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” he said, giving you a smile. “We got through it.”

“We did,” you said, wishing your robe would get handed over to you and fast.

“No one made you uncomfortable? Including me?” he asked. You shook your head, taking a deep breath and feeling his chest against yours. You glanced down, feeling where your skin was touching, your cheeks beginning to heat up.

“Rich! Robe!” shouted Jensen, Rich apologizing as he walked over with it, Jensen giving you a smile as you pulled away and covered yourself. You slid off the bed and made your way back to your trailer, peeling the tape off your poor chest and changing into your costume for your afternoon scenes.

You’d just gotten lunch and were headed back to your trailer when Rich bumped into you, giving you a smile.

“Y/N, can we talk?” he asked.

“Was this about the scene earlier? I thought-”

“It was great. Really. I uh…I wanted to make sure you were alright,” he said.

“I was nervous to do the scene but I’m feeling better now. I know there’s some heavy stuff tonight to do but I’m ready for it,” you said. Rich nodded, staring at you. “Yes?”

“I noticed you had a pretty large bruise on your back in the scene. It looked like it’s a week old,” he said.

“I fell during that fight scene last week,” you said, Rich nodding. “Do we need to redo it?”

“No, no. I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” said Rich.

“S’just a bruise, Rich,” you said with a smile. “I’ll see you after lunch.”

You headed over to your trailer, finding Jensen outside of it with his plate.

“Hey,” he said, giving you a wave. “We still on for lunch?”

“Sure,” you said, letting him inside, eating and going over a few lines together for most of the time. “You got something on your mind, don’t you, Jensen?”

“I saw, Y/N,” said Jensen.

“Saw what? Is this about that bruise on my back?” you said. “I already told Rich I got that from my stunt last week.”

“I know that. I was there. I’m talking about the bruises on the inside of your legs,” he said.

“What goes on between my legs is none of your damn business,” you said, glaring at him.

“You had a bruise on your stomach. It was tiny and I’m pretty sure you tried to cover it up with makeup because I found some on my stomach when I went to get dressed,” said Jensen. “There is only one reason women put makeup over bruises Y/N.”

“I want you to leave,” you said.

“Y/N-”

“I said leave. Do not talk to me unless we are acting, understand?” you growled, Jensen standing and leaving. You slammed the door shut after him, taking a seat on the step and sighing.

You only had to get through a few more scenes with him and then he was flying home to Austin for a long four day weekend and by the time he was back, he’d have forgotten all about it. You just had to get through the rest of the day.

 

“Get it off!” you shouted, cutting Jensen off as he was mid sentence talking to the bad guy. You were pulling at your arms in the rope, straining so hard you could feel it burning your skin. “Take this off of me!”

“Okay,” said the other actor, the closest person to you in the scene going behind you and untying your hands, your body instantly cradling them in your lap. You looked down, your face hot at screaming like that in front of a hundred people.

“Take five everyone,” said Rich, getting some of the eyes off of you as he walked over and knelt down. You scooted back from him, Rich holding up his hands. “Did you get scared?”

“What do you think?” you said, taking a deep breath. “I overreacted. I’m fine.”

“Y/N,” said Jensen, getting a glare from you.

“Put the ropes back on,” you said, moving your arms behind you. “I just want to get the scene over and done with.”

“Alright,” said Rich. “Let’s take it from the top.”

Thirty minutes later and you were straining against the ropes again, doing your best to keep calm let alone remember your lines and cues. You were screwing up horribly, the inside of your cheek bleeding you were biting it so hard to keep from crying.

Finally you managed to get through it, get to the scene where Dean got loose and untied you, Jensen’s hand lingering on your head a moment longer than necessarily before he was back into Dean Winchester mode and going after the bad guy.

“Alright, that’s a wrap,” said Rich. “Ackles make sure Y/L/N gets looked at by a medic.”

“I am-”

“It’s procedure. Now go,” said Rich. You grumbled as Jensen walked with you over to one of the onsite medics, the guy giving you a few bandages for your wrists and a green light to go home but saying to take it easy for the night. You rolled your eyes after you left the studio, Jensen on your tail the whole time.

“You can leave me alone now,” you said. His hand grabbed your arm and stopped you in your tracks, tears instantly welling in your eyes.

“Come to my place tonight,” he said.

“Why?” you asked.

“I don’t want you to be alone,” he said. “With him.”

“Jensen-”

“What’d he do, huh? He push you around? Tie you up? Force himself on you? Make you think you deserved it?” said Jensen, tears falling freely down your face. “Did that piece of shit hurt you?”

“It’s not your problem,” you said.

“Ever since you started dating that guy a few months ago, I’m not allowed to hang out with my best friend anymore,” he said. “I’m not even allowed over her apartment. You’re not allowed to go out with your friends. What the hell-”

“I know what he was doing to me was wrong, Jensen,” you said. “I’m not some weak, defenseless thing that needs a man to save her. I broke up with him last week when I finally realized how controlling he was getting.”

“What did he do?” asked Jensen. You looked around, watching a few people spill out of the studio. “You’re staying at my place until further notice. Let’s go home so we can talk about this.”

 

“Jensen?” you asked when you’d finished talking, Jensen staring blankly out the dark window and to the bay. “You’re scaring me.”

“Tomorrow when he’s at work, we’re going to go over and pack up your stuff. I got the space here to keep it until you figure out what you want to do,” said Jensen.

“You don’t have to do that,” you said.

“Do you honestly think I’m letting you go anywhere near a man that threatened to assault you ever again? No way, sweetheart,” he said.

“I didn’t say-”

“Y/N,” said Jensen, giving you a hard stare. You looked away, Jensen sighing before you felt the couch dip beside you.

“You’re supposed to be on a flight back to Austin in an hour,” you said.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. You grabbed his hand, sitting quietly for a few minutes together, lowering your head.

“I should have told you sooner,” you said. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier. There’s so many things I should have done differently.”

“It’s alright. Snap at me. Yell, scream, cry. Whatever makes you feel better right now,” he said.

“I should have gone with you,” you said. “That weekend you invited me down to Austin and I stayed up here. That’s when I met Paulie.”

“Paulie’s a piece of shit,” said Jensen.

“I wanted a boyfriend,” you said, leaning back against the couch, tucking your knees against your chest, still holding his hand. “It was so stupid.”

“Stop with the hating on yourself. Stop with all the I could have’s. I could have done a lot too. Right now, we’re gonna focus on getting your stuff and making sure you’re safe, alright?” he said. You nodded, Jensen sitting back on the couch, your hand tugging his over to your stomach, resting a hand on it. “Does that hurt?”

“No. You just make me feel safe, like in that sex scene today,” you said. “I was so worried about you seeing me naked and you made me feel so much better.”

“This is gonna sound douchey but I was sort of glad you were nervous,” he said.

“Why?” you asked.

“Because then you weren’t looking at my body,” he said.

“You’re hot though,” you said, Jensen chuckling.

“So are you,” he said.

“I wish you would have said something. I could have made you feel more comfortable too,” you said.

“I felt a whole lot better helping you feel better,” he said, brushing his thumb over the back of your hand. You rested your head on his shoulder, his own leaning on top of yours. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

“You can’t promise that,” you said, not bothering to move. “You’ve got your own life to live, Ackles.”

“What if I want to live it with you?” he said. You lifted your head, moving his with it. You stared at him, Jensen looking straight back, a soft look in his eyes. “I screwed up that line on purpose today.”

“You love me?” you asked.

“I was never going to say anything when you were with someone else. Even if it was a douche like Paulie,” he said with a smirk.

“You love me,” you said, still staring at him.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. It’s okay if I’ve freaked you out and ruined our friendship. But please, please stay here tonight. Don’t go back there,” he said.

You leaned over and kissed him, Jensen frozen for a brief moment before he melted into it. It was gentler than the one in the scene and he let you have all of the control, careful of when you pulled back.

“I’m never going back there again,” you said, Jensen nodding.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“I wanted to kiss you,” you said. “I like you. For a long time.”

“Then why-”

“When my best friend treated me better than my boyfriend, when I wanted to spend my time with you and not anywhere near him, I knew I was in trouble, Jens,” you said. “I should have told you the second I wanted to get away from him and he wouldn’t let me.”

“You were scared,” he said gently. “But you’re away now and that’s all that matters.”

“Now what?” you asked.

“How about you get into some pajamas and get a good night’s sleep for starters,” he said with a smile. You nodded and let him lead you to his bedroom, still holding your hand as he pulled out a t shirt and a pair of boxers, handing them to you. He left the room for a moment so you could have some privacy to change, a thought that made you giggle considering he’d only ripped a dress off of you that very same day.

“I’m changed,” you said after a moment, Jensen returning with a blanket from his couch, handing it to you.

“The thermostats right here if you want to turn up the heat,” he said with a smile as he started to leave.

“Where are you going?” you asked.

“Crash in the guest room?” he said.

“I’m the guest, I should-”

“You should sleep in the big bed in the warm room,” he said softly, putting his hands on your shoulders when you tried to go past him. “It’s okay, really.”

“Alright. Goodnight then,” you said, Jensen pausing for a moment, pecking a kiss on your lips before he turned and headed next door.

You laid in bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling, hearing the door creak open and a drawer shuffle open.

“Hey,” you said, Jensen jumping a bit. “Sorry.”

“S’okay. I was grabbing some pants to sleep in. Chillier in there than I remember,” he said.

“Stay,” you said quietly. “Please.”

He nodded and left the room for a moment, returning with a blanket and crawling under the covers, staying close to his side of the bed.

“Goodnight,” you said, rolling onto your side, peeking open an eye to catch him smiling at you.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

“Okay,” said Jensen, setting down the last box in the guest room. “Now that that’s done…I say we grab some lunch.”

You weren’t out of the door of the building more than a few seconds before you heard a shout at you.

“I came home on my lunch break and guess what I found. Figured you’d be here,” said Paulie, waking over to you before Jensen stepped between you. “Stay out of this, pretty boy.”

“I think it’s time I got involved, asshole,” he said back. “Tell me, you a piece of shit to all your old girlfriends when they try to leave your ass or just her?”

“We ain’t broke up so why don’t you go steal someone else’s girlfriend, buddy. Last warning,” said Paulie.

“Paulie, yes we are,” you said, his glare turning on you. “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“This is why I didn’t want you hanging around with this guy. Stuck up prick that thinks he can have whatever and whoever he wants all the time. She ain’t yours,” said Paulie.

“Whoever she wants to be with is her choice and I don’t make that for her. Now she said to stay away from her and I suggest you listen to her before I go stuck up prick on your ass because I can guarantee, she’s not the first woman you’ve treated this way and I got the time and money to find every shitty thing you’ve ever done in your life and make you wish you’d just left her alone,” said Jensen.

“Stay away from me, bitch,” said Paulie, leaving as Jensen started to relax.

“So…lunch?” he asked.

“What was that?” you asked.

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to leave you alone now,” said Jensen.

“I don’t need another angry man in my life,” you said.

“The only person I’m angry at is him and he’s gone so it’s over with,” said Jensen. “I’m sorry if I scared you but he wasn’t respecting you and I’m big enough to intimidate him into staying away. I only did it because he clearly wasn’t listening to you.”

“You didn’t scare me,” you said with a shrug.

“But you’re mad at me,” he said.

“I’m mad at me that when I said no he wouldn’t listen,” you said.

“You have no control over that though,” he said.

“I feel like we’re about to start having that argument Dean and Allie were having yesterday,” you said.

“Well in the wise words of Dean Winchester then, you’re a badass but that doesn’t mean I’m never going to stop protecting my badass either cause I really like that badass,” he said.

“Pretty sure that’s not the line, pal,” you said, Jensen frowning. “But I understand what you’re saying.”

“So are we good?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah. We’re good, Ackles.”

 

“Okay, guys,” said Rich on Monday morning. “They did a rewrite over the weekend for the end of the episode scene. They want Dean and Allie to do another bedroom scene.”

“I don’t agree with that,” said Jensen. “These two have been building towards something for over two seasons and it’s not just sex. It’s a relationship.”

“It’s a cute and cuddly scene, Ackles. I made sure of it,” said Rich. You got through the new scene relatively quickly for a Monday, Rich not saying anything when you leaned in an gave Jensen an unscripted peck on the lips. “Alright, moving on.”

“Hey,” said Jensen as you headed back for your trailer. “I uh, can we talk?”

“Sure,” you said, stopping inside his since it was closer, Jensen, smirking as you took a seat. “What’s up?”

“Are we dating? It’s totally cool if we aren’t but I don’t want to assume anything,” he said.

“Do you want to date?” you asked.

“I want you to be comfortable,” he said.

“Jens…” you teased out of him.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “But slowly and we do things right if that’s what you want. You deserve that.”

“Let’s go on a date tonight then,” you said with a smile.

“Wait, so are we…” he asked, getting a nod from you. “That simple, huh?”

“It really is. It’s always been simple with us. No need to make it complicated,” you said.

“I suppose not. I’ll see you later for our date then.”

“I suppose you will.”

 

**One Year Later**

“I swear if you get a boner, Ackles,” you said, laughing as he shushed you with a kiss. You stared up at him, sheets laid loosely over his back as he hovered over you.

“If you two would stop making out, maybe we could film the scene,” teased Rich. “You aren’t getting paid to kiss.”

“Technically we are,” you said, reaching a hand up to tickle Jensen, watching him squirm as he held himself still.

“I am so getting you back at home,” he said, lowering his body down to yours, laying on top of it.

“Jay,” you teased, Jensen propping himself back up on his arms.

“You slow pokes ready or what?” asked Jensen. “I’m normally not opposed to being in this position but with a camera involved…”

“There was that one time you  _liked_  having a camera involved…” you teased, Jensen planting another kiss on you as you laughed.

“Okay love birds. Take two,” said Rich, Jensen adjusting himself, giving you a sweet smile. “Action.”

Jensen dipped his head low and gave you a smooth kiss, arching his back in a way you knew would look amazing. You put your hands on his shoulders, letting your smaller body show off the size and strength of his.

It was soft and light and so very different than the first time you had to do a sex scene together. He was still as kind as ever and made sure you were as comfortable with it all as you could be. But you weren’t afraid of him seeing you anymore. You’d stop being afraid of that a long time ago. You knew this scene was going to come out even better than the first time you did this.

You did the scene a few more times before you lay back in bed, Jensen beside you, waiting for them to move the cameras around for the next one to be filmed.

“Hey,” said Jensen, turning your attention onto him, fixing the sheet over top of you when it moved. “Want to fly down to Austin this weekend?”

“Okay,” you said, Jensen wearing a curious look on his face. “So what surprise are you planning?”

“I’m not planning anything,” he said.

“I hate to break it to you but you are a horrible actor,” you said. A round of agreement came from the crew in the room, Jensen rolling his eyes and getting a laugh from them. Jensen propped his head up on his hand, turning on his side to smile at you.

“Not telling. No matter what you do,” he said.

“I have ways of making you talk,” you said, Jensen chuckling. “Also, remember what I said about not getting a boner.”

“Better cool it with the flirting then. Playing a dangerous game at the moment,” he said, plopping back down in his pillow, the sexy smirk gone, a silly smile in it’s place. “Not so nervous today?”

“No,” you said. “Not got as much to hide this time.”

You gave his hand a squeeze under the sheets, his thumb ghosting over your waist softly.

“Okay, guys. Let’s take it from the start of 16.”

 

You hummed when you got to Jensen’s house a little after midnight, standing out on his patio, his arms wrapped around your waist, kissing your cheek with a laugh.

“Do I get my surprise yet?” you asked, looking back at him.

“Yup,” he said. You looked around, Jensen smiling down at you. “Surprise.”

“I still don’t know what the surprise is,” you said with a tired laugh.

“It’s me,” he said.

“Oh? I thought I already had you,” you said.

“You do,” he said, chuckling as you spun out of his hold, Jensen waving for you to head back inside and for bed. You saw him drop to a knee, your eyes wide. “Y/N.”

“Yeah?” you said, Jensen moving his sneaker around in front of him, the laces untied. “Oh my…”

“Just gotta tie my shoe,” he said with a big grin, lazily pretending to tie it as you shook your head. “What? You thinking something else?”

“You are so lucky I love you,” you said, whacking his arm as he peeled the sneakers off, carrying them back across the patio.

“Me too. If you still love me, that means we can go down to the shelter on Sunday, finally bring home a pup like we’ve been talking about,” he said.

“We’re getting a dog!” you said, jumping up and down. “Yes!”

“I figured it was time. You know, good practice,” he said with a smile.

“Can we go tomorrow?” you asked, Jensen shaking his head. “Why not?”

“Oh, tomorrow I’m gonna be too busy proposing to you,” he said, smiling over his shoulder as he walked past you and inside.

“Jensen. Jensen,” you said, following after, listening to him laugh as you followed him through the house. “Are you joking? Ackles!”

“Guess you’re gonna have to wait and find out,” he said with a wink. You chased him upstairs, a big laugh filling the house as you were ready to tackle him in the bedroom, a pair of arms lifting you off the ground. “That was too easy.”

“Oh, what are you up to?” you asked, Jensen carrying you over to the balcony door, sliding it open as you got your feet under you. You looked out over the yard and the hills below, the city far off in the distance, Jensen shuffling around behind you.

“Y/N,” he said softly.

“Yes,” you said, spinning around, Jensen quick to his feet, pulling you into a kiss. “You did just ask me to marry you, right?”

“Oh, I just asked my best friend if she wanted to hang out for the rest of our lives is all,” he said, chuckling when you kissed him. “Yes, I did honey.”

“Good,” you said. “Cause I totally just told my best friend I was down to hang out the rest of eternity.”

“We’re such losers,” he said.

“We so are,” you said. “So…are we really getting a dog?”

“Like I said, good practice before the real thing,” he said.

“Yeah, it will be,” you said, getting another kiss from him. “Love you, Jay.”

“Love you back.”


End file.
